


With Regards, Love Itachi

by Mirenelle



Category: Naruto
Genre: Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Pining, Pre Massacre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirenelle/pseuds/Mirenelle
Summary: Letters exchanged between Shisui and Itachi
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	With Regards, Love Itachi

_Shisui,_

_I heard you were unwell and hope this letter finds you in better spirits. It is raining where I am and I have taken to sitting at the window to watch. It is almost peaceful to just observe the rain and I admit that I enjoy these quiet moments to myself. I have sent along the tea bags that I know you enjoy. The taste is far too bitter in my opinion but I know you will enjoy them. I didn't know how much you would use so I only sent one container along. I apologize for being delayed in returning from my mission. I will be sure to visit you once I am back in the village._

_Itachi_

**_Itachi,_ **

**_Thanks for the tea. It tastes amazing and I’m already a quarter of the way through it. Can’t wait to see you. Make sure to come visit little old me when you get back. I don’t think my feeble heart could handle not seeing your pretty face. You vex me by being away so very long. I wish I was there, watching the rain with you. Who knew what a poet you were, sweet cousin. You weave words with such finesse. If only...There is a light...Itachi I see the light and I must...I must follow it..._ **

**_Love,_ **

**_Shisui_ **

  
  


_Shisui,_

_Stop that. You’re very irritating at times. I’m sure you have been told that already. Drink your tea and rest. It would do you some good, and stop calling me pretty. You know I hate when you do that. The rain let up and I’m back home and will likely visit you this evening, unless of course you’ve gone to the light. Then I shall assume this letter be pointless and you can simply disregard this._

_Itachi_

**_My darling cousin,_ **

**_Your sweet words have returned me from the brink and I need only to see your pretty face to be fully mended. The doctor says it’s a lung infection which is code for a super bad cough or something. If this letter does not reach you in time I want you only to know that you have my highest regard and deepest respect. Also, I shall keep calling you pretty because it would be dishonest of me to stop. I am a man of words and truth, Itachi. You cannot stop me._ **

**_Love always, Shisui_ **

  
  


_Shisui,_

_You are far too annoying and dramatic. I received your_ **_lovely_ ** _letter after visiting you and appreciate that you hold me in such high regard. I should have brought another container of the tea with me. I will of course make sure to have some more brought to you. Sasuke has been as excitable as ever, keeping attached to my hip as soon as I returned from being debriefed. He is always refreshing to be around and I wish I had half the energy he seems to have. He drew you a picture which I have placed in with the letter._

_Regards,_

_Itachi_

  
  
  


**_Itachi,_ **

**_Can’t say your brother will ever be a renowned artist, but I appreciate it. I drew him a little something as a thank you, I drew you something as well so you wouldn’t get jealous. I’m back on my feet again and am looking forward to training with you again. Meet me at the bridge when you get a chance?_ **

**_Love always,_ **

**_Shisui_ **

_Shisui,_

_I will be there._

_Itachi_


End file.
